Destiny
by Miku88
Summary: HIATUS! The story that tells about the love journey between Li Shaoran and Kinomoto Sakura. They're best friends that fall for each other. Many troubles that blocked their love. Oh. Will they be together? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1: My Life

_**Miku88: Hi there! I'm Miku88. Here's my second fic, Destiny. The first one is 'A Pair of Couples'. Well, please read my story. At least till chapter 5. After you read it till chapter 5, it's up to you. You want to continue or stop, whatever your choice, it's up to you. But I hope, you'll read my story until I finish it. Thank you very much for reading ^^. Well, now to the story!**_

_Destiny_

Chapter 1: My Life

I'm Kinomoto Sakura. I'm 15 years old. I study at Tomoeda Junior High School. I live at Tomoeda, Japan. My best friend is Daidouji Tomoyo. I have one meanie older brother named Kinomoto Toya. He's 21. And my father, Kinomoto Fujitaka. He's a senior-lecturer in the Tokyo University. He teaches History. I don't have mother since I was still 3. Her name is Kinomoto Nadeshiko.

Here I am. Sitting here like a stupid statue. Oh, I hate Math! It sucks! Well, I think I'll drift into a deep sleep. My eyes are so heavy at this rate... oh…

"Kinomoto. Kinomoto!" said a woman. But I don't know who's there and I ignored her.

"KINOMOTO!" my Math teacher shouted at me

"Yes!" I just can say that word. I don't know what I must say.

"Now, can you explain to me how's the finishing of the question number 3?" my teacher asked impatiently. Ohh, shoot! I don't even understand it and she asked me to answer it? What should I do?

I can hear my classmates are laughing at me except Tomoyo.

"Uh, it's… it's…" I said nervously. Gaah! I give up!

"She can't sleep well because she helps her father to clean up the house. Her brother wasn't at home yesterday. So, Sakura helped him to clean the house. That's why that she can't sleep well, Miss. They were cleaning for a whole day until 11pm at night, Miss." Tomoyo said out of the blue. I looked at her and she gave me an 'it's-okay' look and winked at me.

"Oh, I see. You must have a rest today, Kinomoto. Don't sleep in the middle of class again or I'll give you a punishment." Miss Haruka said

"Y..Ye..Yes, sure, Miss…" I said nervously. Lucky me. The bell has ringed and it means, the school has been ended for today.

"Are you all right Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked me worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thanks for that, Tomoyo-chan. You're a life safer" I sighed.

"It's all right. That's what friends for, right?" she asked me with her usual soft, kind tone.

"Yes!" I said. We walked home together. Like usual, we separated in the junction near my house.

"See you tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan!" I said and waved her a goodbye.

"See you tomorrow too!" Tomoyo said and smiled me. Then, I went to the direction to my house.

"I'm home!" I said. It's weird. It's not like the usual days that my brother always shouted back "Welcome home monster!". I went to the dining-room and I found a note.

'**_Monster. I and dad aren't home. I went to spend my vacation with Yukito, while dad is going to the excavation site in Egypt. So you must stay alone in the house till we're home. Here's some money that you can use for 2 weeks. Don't open the house door for strangers. Got it? Don't eat the furniture if you're hungry. '. _**I smiled as I read the note. But my smile faded away.

"Oh. I'm all alone for 2 weeks? I must call Tomoyo!" I said and left the dining-room.

"**_Really? If that so, I'll come over your place to sleep over._**" Tomoyo said happily through the phone.

"Can you? Really Tomoyo-chan?" I asked eagerly.

"**_Of course! Besides, I don't have anything to do and you're lonely. I'll stay till they're home._**" Tomoyo said happily.

"**_Then, I'll go to your place now. Wait for a moment okay?_**" Tomoyo said.

"Okay!" I said excitedly.

It's weird. '_Tomoyo should be here within 10 minutes. What takes her so long? I must go to pick her up._' I thought worriedly and rush over to her house.

...

To Be Continued

_**Miku88: Hi there! Sorry for the short chapter! Well, I will make it longer in the next chapter. So sorry if I had some mistakes on spelling. Please review! If you give me some reviews, I'll continue the story. If you don't give me any, I assumed that you don't want to read my story and I won't publish the second chapter. Well, for who has read my story I will just say thanks a lot!**_


	2. Chapter 2: When You Came Into My Life

**_Miku88: Hi there, Readers! I'm back along with the second chapter. Read and enjoy. Don't forget to put REVIEW after you read the story. Please read!  
_**

**_Here's the reply for the previous chapter's review:_**

**Janesis Katrina: Thanks a lot for reviewing. And thanks for the wait too. Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it ^^. Oh! Don't forget to review. Ahaha xD_  
_**

**James Birdsong: Thanks for your praise on the previous chapter. It makes me feel reallu happy. Well, please read the second chapter. Don't forget to review, okay? Kekeke.**

_**Well, here it is, I present to you, the second chapter of Destiny! Please read!**_

_Destiny_

Chapter 2: When You Came Into My Life

I rushed over to Tomoyo's place and I saw her in the junction. I was so surprised when I saw that she was disturbed by some bad guys.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I shouted in shock.

"You! What the heck are you doing to my friend!?" I asked in fury.

"So, she's your friend? You two are so beautiful" said one of them. I think he's the leader of the group. But I don't care.

"Stop this nonsense! Just wait what'll happen to you! I'll beat you till you up!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Oh! It makes me weak. Well, if that's what you want to do, try this!" He said and tried to punch me. I'm glad. I could avoid it. It was close. I punched his face and I succeeded. I made his nose bleed.

"Aah!" The two of them held my arms and the injured one hold my chin and held it up.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted. She still held by two of them.

"Oh, so your name is Sakura, little girl? What a beautiful name." The leader said.

"Get off your filthy hands from me! And don't dare to call my name as you know me, chick!" I yelled.

"Chick? Who's the chick here? You little girl! Don't try to messing up with me. Watch your mouth!" he yelled.

Out of nowhere, a guy kicked him on the head. He's so handsome. He has a pair of amber eyes, messy auburn hair, and cool face.

"If you're a real man, don't dare to lay a finger on girls" The boy said coolly.

"Look. There's a hero here." The leader said then laughed loudly.

"I'll take on you then, little hero" the leader said. The boy beat the bandits easily. They ran away in defeat. That boy is so cool and amazing! After those bandits have run away, he paced toward us. But, he stopped for awhile and looked at me.

'_She's beautiful…_' the boy thought.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm okay. Thanks for the help." I said and bowed.

"You're welcome. Miss, are you okay?" He asked Tomoyo.

"I'm okay. Thanks" Tomoyo said and thanked him.

"I'm glad. May I walk you home? I'm afraid that those bandits will show up again." He said worriedly.

"Thanks." I said. He walked with us and now we are standing in front of my house.

"It's my house. Come in!" I said.

"Thanks" Tomoyo and the boy said in unison and going inside my house. The boy is sitting in the living-room. I and Tomoyo are preparing a cup of tea and some snacks to him.

"Thank you. But you shouldn't do this." He said politely.

"No, it's okay. You help us from those bandits. Thanks. By the way, what's your name? And where do you come from? I've never seen a person like you before in this town." I asked him as I put some snacks on the table.

"My name's Li Shaoran. I came from Hong Kong. That's the reason why you never see me before. What's your name?" He asked me back.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." I answered him.

'_Her name is beautiful just as her face'._ He thought.

"Kinomoto? I've ever heard that name. Where? Ah, yes! Are you the daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka? The lecturer in the Tokyo University?" Shaoran asked

"Yep. How could you know?" I asked

"Because my older sisters are studying there and they often tell us about the kind and warm lecturer named Kinomoto Fujitaka. If I'm not mistaken, he teaches History lesson, right?" he said. Wow, he sure know my father a lot.

"He is. Oh, by the way, can I call you 'Shaoran'?" I asked him without hesitation.

"Sure! Call me Shaoran then." He answered. "Can I call you Sakura?" He asked.

"Sure! Call me Sakura then, Shaoran" I said excitedly. "Where do you live?" I asked him.

"I live in an apartment building nearby. But, I'm a new one here and I was just wandering around the town." Shaoran said.

"So, that's why you could help us from those bandits?" I asked him.

"Yes, exactly." He replied.

"If you want to, you can sleep over in my place today. Tomoyo is also sleep over here because my dad and my brother are going out for 2 weeks. Oh! And Tomoyo is the one that now is in the kitchen. She's Tomoyo Daidouji. The daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, the president of Daidouji Toys Company." I said and smiled

"Eh? She's the daughter of a great company's president? One of the greatest company here in Asia? Awesome!" he said in awe.

"But, what will the neighbors say if there's a guy sleep over in a girl's place? Besides, you two have just known me awhile ago. Don't you feel afraid of me?" Shaoran asked me.

"It's not the matter. The neighbors here are really kind and never said unexpected thing. And, why should I be afraid? You're my friend now." I answered.

"Just please stay. It's just for showing you some of my gratitude for helping me back then, Shaoran" I said.

"Sakura's right, Li-kun. Please stay for today. Just for today. We want to know you more." Tomoyo said and smiled at him.

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to me, Sakura, Daidouji." Shaoran said. After a long chat, we ate the dinner together. We went to a restaurant that located not so far from my house. We had fun. Then, we went back home and played some games before we end our day. I guide Shaoran to Oniichan's room. So, he can sleep there. It's impossible to him for sleep in father's room, right?

"Shaoran, you can stay here for tonight. It's my older brother's room. I'm sorry if it's full of mess. Feels like home!" I said happily as I opened Oniichan's bedroom door for him.

"Thanks, Sakura. I'll go to bed now. Thanks for today. I feel so happy." Shaoran said with a soft voice that made me blushed.

"Y…yes. Thanks too for today. Well then, see you tomorrow. Oh, can I and Tomoyo take you home tomorrow?" I asked Shaoran.

"Yeah. Sure you can." Shaoran said.

"Well then. Have a nice sleep and sweet dream. Good night." I said.

"Night." Shaoran said and went inside and closed the door.

'_Today is the greatest day ever.' _I thought and walked to my room.

'_That Sakura… She made me feel so happy when I'm around her. What's this feeling? Is this love? But I just met her a moment ago and it hasn't been a day. What's this? Ah. Better go to sleep quickly. _' Shaoran thought as he went to the bed and sleep.

In the other side…

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called out my name. "Yes Tomoyo-chan?" I asked her back.

"Do you like Li-kun?" She asked curiously.

"Wha-!? How come? We just met him today. How could I like him? Impossible!" I said as I blushed heavily.

"Nothing is impossible, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said and smiled a mischievous smile.

"I don't know, Tomoyo-chan." I said as I tried to sleep.

"I think Li-kun likes you too." Tomoyo said mischievously. I opened my eyes and sat all of a sudden.

"WHAT!? H—how come!?" I asked her with a very surprised expression and blushed more heavily.

"From the way he's looking at you" Tomoyo said and chuckled.

"Really?" I asked, still on the blushing state.

"I don't know. But I think he likes you a lot Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said.

"Geez. That's enough Tomoyo-chan. Don't mock me anymore. But I hope, we will be best friends till the end of the time." I said.

"Sure." Tomoyo said.

'_I hope tomorrow will be just like today_.' I hoped before I drifted into sleep.

…

To be continued

**_Miku88 : R-E-V-I-E-W please! Well, this chapter is quite long, isn't it? If I had some mistakes, don't hesitate to say it on your review. I'll be happy if you do. This is just the beginning of the story. Well, chapter three is awaiting! I will upload the next chapter as fast as I could. See you on the next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Times for Us to Spend

_**Miku88: Hi there! Here's the third chapter. Do you like the previous chapter? I hope you do. Well, here it is. Read and Review, please!**_

_**This is for Cookie Monster: Hi Cookie! I don't think that you're mean. I feel so happy when you pointed out my mistakes. I will try my best to make a good story, which will make you feel the pain, sorrow, embarrassment and happiness. I will try my best to give you the description. I will try to be focus on the senses. Thanks for your advices. I won't know my mistakes if you didn't point it out. Thanks for you! Hope you enjoy the third chapter of my story and point out my mistakes if I have some in your review :d. Once again, thank you very much Cookie Monster! ^o^/**_

_**Then, enjoy the story!**_

_Destiny _

Chapter 3: The Times for Us

Sunlight greeted us a good morning. But I think I don't want to wake up because yesterday was the greatest day ever.

"Uh… I must wake up." I said and look at the clock. It's 6 o'clock now. I do some stretching before I really awake.

'_I must take a bath and prepare the breakfast to everyone_.' I thought to myself. Tomoyo hasn't woke up yet. After picking the clothes, I went to the bathroom and have a quick bath. Wah! I'm so surprised with what that has been prepared on the dining-table.

"Good morning, Shaoran!" I greeted Shaoran a good morning.

"Aah!" Shaoran shouted because he was surprised.

"Are you okay!?" I asked him worriedly

"I'm so sorry to surprised you, Shaoran..." I said regretfully.

"No, it's okay" Shaoran said and smiled at me.

"But, are you really okay? Hey! You're bleeding! Wait here. I'll go and get the medicine!" I said and left him in urgent.

'_She's very kind. Although we were just met yesterday_.' Shaoran thought and smiled. I get the first aid box and rush to the kitchen. Then I cured Shaoran's wound.

"Does it hurt?" I ask Shaoran worriedly.

"Yeah. A bit." Shaoran said.

"I'm truly sorry, Shaoran." I said regretfully.

"It's okay Sakura." Shaoran said with the softest tone that he had.

"Thanks" He continued. I felt like, suddenly tears are coming down from my eyes.

"Sakura! Why are you crying!?" Shaoran asked worriedly. He was very surprised because of it.

"No, I'm okay. I just feel that you're very kind." I said and wiped my tears away. Unexpectedly, Shaoran hugged me.

"Please don't cry." He begged and hugged me tight.

"Yes..." I wiped my tears and stopped crying but Shaoran kept on hugging me when suddenly…

"It's great! I've never seen Sakura was hugged by a guy before! Luckily, I've filmed it. So, I can watch it whenever I want! What a wonderful scene!" Tomoyo said out of nowhere. We broke the hug and faced her nervously.

"Tomoyo-chan! What are you saying?" I asked her and blushed.

"Daidouji, it's not as you think." Shaoran said and still blushed.

"I don't care. I've filmed it! Yeay!" Tomoyo said happily and danced happily.

"Why don't we sit and eat our breakfast?" I asked to change the topic. Everyone nodded and sat on the chair.

"Wah! It looks delicious!" Tomoyo said.

"Well, since Shaoran prepared it for us, let's eat before it turned cold." I said.

"Eh? Li-kun made it?" Tomoyo asked Shaoran.

"Yes. Uh, let's eat!" Shaoran said and blushed.

"Itadakimasu!" We said in unison.

"This is great!" I and Tomoyo said in unison.

"Thank you" Shaoran said smiling and a bit blushed. After we finished the breakfast, we are now chatting in the dining-room.

"Shaoran. Since today is Sunday, let's go to some places. I want to guide you around Tomoeda." I said

"Thanks. But, would that bother you?" Shaoran asked me.

"Of course not! You helped us from those bad guys yesterday. Besides, we want to take you to wander around Tomoeda because you're a newcomer here. Sakura-chan, let's go to Tokyo. We must let Li-kun see the awesome Tokyo Tower!" Tomoyo said.

"Yes. Tomoyo-chan is right. Would you please join us?" I asked him once again.

"Okay if you want to, thanks" Shaoran said.

We went to the cinema, photo box, mall, and last, to the Tokyo Tower.

"Wah! It's great here! I've never known that Japan's air will be so clear and fresh like this!" Shaoran said cheerfully on Tokyo Tower's highest floor.

"Yeah. Look! It's Tokyo University!" I said.

"You're right! Let's pick that university when we've ended our high school. Then, we'll be together again. You, I, and Daidouji" Shaoran said cheerfully

"Sure!" I and Tomoyo said in unison

We took the fast train and we end the tour by stopped in Shaoran's apartment building.

"So, this is the place that you are staying at?" I asked Shaoran. It's the sixth floor of the apartment building and the room door says that it's 15.

"It is. Anyway, thanks for today. Do you want to come inside?" Shaoran asked.

"No, thanks. I must get back home soon. I must do some household chores. Maybe next time?" I asked

"Sure. You're welcome here anytime" Shaoran said and smiled.

"Thank you." I and Tomoyo said in unison.

"If that so, I and Tomoyo will go back home. See you Shaoran" I said and waved him a goodbye.

"Bye! Be careful!" Shaoran said as we left.

We left his apartment building. We were able to get back home safely. It's already 6 o'clock in the evening. I put the used clothes inside the washing machine and Tomoyo prepared the dinner. After I finished it, I went to the dining-room and we ate the dinner happily. We were chatting and talking about girls' stuffs and school life. After we finished our meal, we washed the dishes and took a bath.

"This is a wonderful day. Right Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked me.

"Yes it is! Let's sleep" I said.

"Yes." We slept in the peaceful sleep.

KRIING! My alarm clock rang so hard. It's 6 o'clock in the morning. Before I could realize, it's already Monday. It means that I must prepare myself and go to school. I and Tomoyo went to school together. We arrived at school in twenty minutes.

"Good morning!" I greeted my classmates.

"Good morning!" They greeted me back. We were chatting till the bell ringed. We went to our seat and the teacher stepped in.

"Good morning everyone. Today, there's a transferee student that will study with us from now on. So, please befriend with him." said.

"Wah. It has been a long time since we have a transferee student in our class, right?" Yamazaki said

"Yeah. Now you're right" Chiharu said amd smiled.

I'm so excited. But I faced to the window to found that the leaves are falling again.

"Autumn will be over soon" I whispered.

"Come in!" asked him to come in.

The girls squealed loudly.

"He's hot!" Yuna said

"He's handsome!" May said

"Hey you two. Please silent for awhile!" hushed them.

"Please introduce yourself." commanded.

"Hi! My name's Li Shaoran. I came from Hong Kong. Nice too meet you all. I hope we'll become good friends. From now on, I'll live here in Tomoeda. Please be nice." Shaoran said and bowed.

I looked at the front immediately when I heard "Li Shaoran" name.

"It really is him…" I muttered happily and I gave him a smile. And he returned the smile. It makes me so happy.

"Let's see. Ah! There's an empty seat behind Kinomoto seat! Li, you can sit there. Kinomoto, raise your hand please!" said. I raised my hand just like the teacher ordered me to. Shaoran walked toward his seat and stopped in front of my desk.

"Hi! We meet again." He said with a small voice.

"Yeah." I said and smiled. Then he walked to his seat. Then, time flows quickly. The lunch bell has ringed. I approached Shaoran's desk.

"Hi! I don't know that you'll pick this school. I don't even tell you where do I study." I said happily

"I'm an amazing guy, right? From now on, we're classmates" he said cheerfully

"Yep! Let's eat lunch together!" I offered

"Sure" he replied

We ate lunch together till the bell rang once again, indicating that the lunch break has been over. Then, we went to the class. There's a Math test today. Oh! I definitely hate Math! Looks like that Shaoran do it easily.

'_He's amazing. He does it easily.' _ I thought in awe

"Okay, time's up! Class, gather up the papers!" said. I gave the paper to the teacher and sighed.

"Shaoran, I saw you that you did it easily." I said.

"Yes. It's very easy." Shaoran said. His answer made me surprised a lot!

"Can you teach me Math? I'm really stuck at Math." I pleaded.

"Of course I can! I'll teach you today. I'll go to your house today at 2 o'clock. Can you?" Shaoran said to me.

"Anytime!" I said cheerfully.

It's time to going back home. I, Shaoran, and Tomoyo went back home together. We separated in the junction near my house because Tomoyo is sleep over my house.

"I'll get you at 2 o'clock, okay?" Shaoran asked me once again.

"Okay! Then, see you at 2!" I said.

From now on, Shaoran will come over to my house every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday to teach me Math. I'm very happy because I will be able to have much time with him.

'_I'm very happy because of you, Shaoran._' I thought happily.

"Shaoran?" I call him when study.

"Yes? What?" He asked me back with a soft voice.

"Can you do a little favor?" I ask him.

"What's that?" He asked back softly.

"Can you teach me martial arts?" I asked him with hesitation.

"Of course! If you want, I'll spend more times with you every Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday. We'll learn martial arts for 1 hour and school lesson for 2 hours. Is it good?" Shaoran asked

"Really? Did you mean it, Shaoran? Thank you!" I stood up and bowed at him.

"Hey. Don't be like that." Shaoran said.

"Yes! But, thank you very much!" I said it once again happily.

"Sure. Don't mention it." Shaoran said softly.

'_Thanks goodness. Make him come all along to my life_. _He's very kind_.' I thought deeply and smiled at him.

…

To be continued.

_**Miku88: Readers! I'm back! This is the third chapter. Well, what do you think about this chapter? Don't forget to put some reviews okay? Don't hesitate to put your minds on your review. Uh, no flames, please? Well, wait for the fourth chapter! I'll reply your reviews on the next chapter. See you on the next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Reason Why We Met

**_Miku88: Hi readers! I'm back. Well, here's the fourth chapter! Oh yes! I don't own Card Captor Sakura. But I wish I could. Ahaha. Read the story and don't forget to review! _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura. But the amazing CLAMP did._**

**_Here, the fourth chapter of Destiny!_**

_Destiny _

Chapter 4: The Reason Why We Met Each Other

Like what we did from Monday, Shaoran always come over my house to teach me Math, Physics, Chemistry and martial arts since he's the specialist of those kind of stuff.

"Aah!" I cried loudly because I was fell from the stance and hurt my left elbow and my left knee. Fuuh, luckily, it's just a small wound.

"Sakura! Are you all right!?" Shaoran shouted at me worriedly.

"Yeah, somehow. Uuh..." I said and touched my hand.

"WAA!" I exclaimed loudly because it's so hurt.

"Sakura! Are you really alright!? Where's the first aid box!?" Shaoran asked me more worried than before.

"In the kitchen…" I said with a small voice.

Then, Shaoran rushed into the kitchen to get the box. Shaoran went straight to the backyard to cure my wound.

"Where's the wound?" He asked

"Here!" I said in usual cheerful voice.

He cured my wound. After he cured my wound, he helped me to walk. We walked to the living-room. Then, he helped me to sit on the nearest sofa.

"Thanks a lot" I thanked him.

"No problem" Shaoran said and smiled.

"By the way, I've something that I want to give you. Wait a sec!" I said and rushed to my room.

'_I wonder what that thing is._' Shaoran thought with a big question mark on his face. After a moment of waiting, I showed up and gave him a red tiny box. "Can I open it?" Shaoran asked with a big question mark on his face.

"Of course!" I said.

He untied the box and when he looked what's the thing inside, he's a bit shocked.

"You don't like it? I'm sorry for bother you because of this thing.." I bowed in disappointment. I'm so sad because he didn't like that gift. '_Oh… I shouldn't have to listen to Tomoyo-chan. Now I'm bothering him because of that stupid thing.'_ I thought disappointedly and sighed silently.

Shaoran chuckled. I looked up and gave him a what's- wrong-look. "Thank you, Sakura." Shaoran said and smiled sweetly at me. Oh, his face is just too cute when he smiled.

"Can I wear it now?" he asked. "Sure!" I said and nodded happily.

"Wah! It fits me well. Thanks a lot. It must be expensive" Shaoran said. "No, it isn't. It's not expensive at all" I said and shook my head.

"Really?" he asked me once again. "Yes. Look! I wear one too and Tomoyo-chan wears one too" I said and gave him a look at my ring.

"So that means…" Shaoran said.

"Yep. That means that we're best friends now!" I said cheerfully and jumped in happiness.

"Thank you so much. But you just met me 2 days ago and you haven't known me well yet. Just now you said that I'm your best friend now?" Shaoran asked.

"I know you well. And I know that you won't change, now or later. I believe that you're a kind person, Shaoran. You won't change…" I said wisely. Shaoran was left speechless and his face turned red when I said those words.

"So, from now on, we'll be best friends!" I said. "Yeah!" Shaoran replied.

'_Maybe this is the reason why we meet each other. The reason is, he'll be my best friend forever. Or maybe more than best friends?' _I thought and chuckled.

"Want to have dinner with me tonight?" I asked. "Why not? I would be happy. It's a pleasure to me, Sakura." Shaoran said.

"No, the pleasure is mine, Shaoran-sama" I teased

"What? Shaoran-sama? Oh no, no. Don't call me like that. I'm sick of it. Back in Hong Kong, I used to be called like that. So, please. Don't call me like that, okay?" Shaoran said and sighed heavily

"Sure, Shaoran-sama" I said and ran away

"Come back here!" Shaoran said and chased me

"Why should I? Chase me if you can!" I said and held out my tongue at him like a little child.

"Sounds fun, eh?" Shaoran said and gave me an evil glint.

"Uh-oh. I'm in a big trouble" I said and ran to the backyard.

"Yes, you are. You really are in a big trouble now." Shaoran said and chased me. Unbelievable! His speed is awesome! Even I, the number one sprinter in my school can be beaten up by him!

"Got you!" he said and he took my left elbow.

"OUCH!" I yelled in pain. It's the place where I got wounded.

"Are you okay!? I'm truly sorry! I..I…I'm sorry…" Shaoran said in a tone of regret

"No, no. It's okay. I'm alright. See?" I said

"But your wound…" Shaoran said and pointed my wound

"Well yeah. It hurts but the pain will gone soon" I said

"You're a strong girl, aren't you?" Shaoran said. His face has been lightened up a bit. I'm glad.

"Uh, unfortunately, I'm not" I said and laughed out loud. "You are" Shaoran said

"I'm not"

"You are"

"I'm not"

"Oh well. Just stop this nonsense" he said and laughed

"Yeah. Well, what do you want for the dinner?" I asked

"Anything that you have" Shaoran replied

"Um… How about pasta?" I asked

"Sure. I'll help you, then." He said

"Thanks!" I said. Then the two of us went to the kitchen and make the pastas

_'Thanks goodness. I can spend my times with her. Most of all, I love to be at her side. I don't know why. But I just feel happy. I want that everyday would be the same.' _ Shaoran thought and smiled.

…

To be continued

**_Miku88: Hi there, readers! How was that? Good? Not? Any reviews for me here? Truly sorry for the short chapter. I promise that I will make the next chapter longer than this. I was just thinking if I make it too long you'll get bored. Well, share your opinion in your review! I would love to read your review. Tell me if I have some mistakes on spelling and grammars. I will fix it as soon as possible. I will reply your review on the next chapter. It won't take so long, so wait for it! See ya on the next chapter, readers!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Best Day Ever

_Destiny_

Chapter 5: Best Day Ever

Well, since Shaoran wore the ring that I gave to him, we are being close friends now. 3 months has passed. I'm closer to him than Tomoyo-chan. It's because that we always spend many times together. First of all, he goes to my house at Monday, Wednesday, and Sunday. I always chat with him when I've some problem. But, looks like Oniichan doesn't like Shaoran-kun. I don't know why. He always tries his best to make us apart. Uh! I hate him because of that. But since he's my brother I'll just kick his leg hard. Well, I almost slept in this Math class again. Math is a kind of such boring lesson. Oh I can't help it anymore. Tomorrow has to be the trimester exam. Oh what should I do? I feel like my eyes are shutting now. Ohh..

"Kinomoto?" I could hear that someone is calling my name right now. But I just ignore it and just sleeping.

"Kinomoto? Kinomoto? Are you going to sleep all day in this class even if this is the time for going back home?" Miss Haruka said.

Suddenly I got up and stood up. I can clearly hear the laugh of my classmate.

"So, how's your nap, Kinomoto?" Miss Haruka asked sternly

"She was tired, sensei" a familiar voice I always hear, the voice that I loved. It's Shaoran's!

"Really Kinomoto?" Miss Haruka asked once again. For make her believe I'll just say yes.

"Yes. Because I'm studying hard for the trimester exam and don't have much time for rest. And tomorrow is the due date" I said as calm as possible even though I'm very scared now.

"Oh! You must rest then." Miss Haruka said.

"Thank you, miss!" I said as cheerful as usual.

Good timing, the bell is ringing, indicating that the school time is over. I approached Shaoran's desk.

"Thanks, Shaoran" I said

"No problem Sakura" he said smiling.

"Er, about that time, are you really tired?" Shaoran asked me.

"No. I'm just sleepy because math is a very boring lesson" I replied lazily.

"Hey!" he suddenly said that word and stood up.

"What?" I just could say those words

"I forgot to tell you this before! Tomorrow is September the third, right? It means.." Shaoran was cut by something.

"It means..? What exactly?" I said curiously.

"You were totally forgotten about that, weren't you?" Shaoran replied sarcastically. I'm trying to remember, but there's nothing to remember!

"Just spill it out! What's that? I gave up. Can't remember anything." I said

"Daidouji's birthday" he answered.

"Oh! I totally forgot! I haven't bought a gift yet! Tomorrow is the exam day and Tomoyo's birthday! What should I do!?" I said and sighed heavily. Oh what should I do?

"Actually, I want to take you with me. Yeah, buying a gift that she likes. I don't know what thing is her favorite. And, I don't know that you've a spare time or not." Shaoran said

"I will!" I said to Shaoran.

"You will?" Shaoran asked once again

"Of course I will! I want to buy something too, you too, right?" I replied cheerfully

"Okay. Umm, shall we go now?" Shaoran asked me.

"Of course!" I answered his question and rush to my place to take my schoolbag.

"Let's go!" I said eagerly

"Yeah!" Shaoran replied cheerfully

'_She's so cute when she's cheerful like this. I love her face when she's happy.' _Shaoran thought deeply

I and Shaoran are inside the souvenir store now. There are many things inside.

"I've never been here before" Shaoran said innocently.

"Of course you haven't! You're a new one here in Tomoeda." I said chuckling.

"It wasn't what I mean exactly. I mean that I never been inside a souvenir place before" Shaoran said calmly. What!? He has never been inside a souvenir place!? It means that he doesn't have a girl friend before.

"Yeah, that's right that I never have a girl friend before" he said out of the blue.

"Aak..! How did you..?" I asked him. Wow! He can read my mind. Amazing! Even Tomoyo can't do that! But, he can!

"Of course I can. I can read it from your face." Shaoran said chuckling.

"Aah. So that's the reason. Now I get it. Ahaha." I laughed a nervous laugh. We spin around the souvenir store to buy a souvenir.

"This one" I said as I take a flower shaped necklace.

"I'll just have this. What do you think?" I asked Shaoran.

"Great! I'll just have this, maybe.." Shaoran said and gave me a look at a long pink and white ribbon.

"Amazing! She will like it. Since she has a long hair, I'm sure that she will wear it." I said as I amazed. He's good at picking souvenir.

"I'll pay for this first. Do you want to look for something else?" I asked Shaoran

"Yeah. You can pay yours first. I still have something to buy." Shaoran said

"Okay, then I'll go first. I'm waiting at the dolls' site, okay?" I said

"Okay" he replied

Then I walked to the cashier and pay my gift. Surprisingly, Shaoran walked to the cashier and now holding two things. The first one is that pink and white ribbon and the second one is a little bear crystal. There is a yellowish little star on it.

"It's a beautiful crystal! For whom would you give it?" I asked him curiously

"The pink one is for Daidouji and the crystal is for my cousin. She likes something like this." Shaoran answered my question

'_It's not for my cousin. Actually, this is for you. I'll give this crystal to you when the time has come.._' Shaoran thought and smiled

"Oh! I see." I said

Then Shaoran paid those things and we walked as soon as he has paid the gifts

"When's your cousin's birthday, Shaoran?" I asked Shaoran

"Umm. Let's see.. 25th March. It's a long time to wait." Shaoran said

"Oh I see. That means you've got back to Hong-Kong, right?" I asked with a hint of sadness in my tone

"Not really. She'll be here at that time. I'm sure" Shaoran answered

"Eh? I'd like to meet her someday." I said

"You better not meet her" Shaoran said and sighed heavily

"Why?" I asked him

"She's very, umm, err, how can I say that? She doesn't like to see me with another girls. She just wants to always on my side. Tagging along me, grabs me, anything." He answered

"It means she wants to be with you as long as possible. She doesn't want to leave your side. Really, I'd like to meet her" I said eagerly.

"Ah… Don't regret it later, then Sakura." Shaoran warned

"I won't. I'll befriend with her, I promise." I said, convincing Shaoran

'_She's the one who wants to say those words even though she hasn't met the person yet. I've never found a person that will say those words because they haven't seen the person right yet in front of their eyes. She's amazing._' Shaoran thought deeply

"We're here. Thanks for today Shaoran. I'm going. Take care!" I said and waved him a goodbye

"Yeah. You're welcome. Take care too! See you tomorrow. Don't forget to study and rest if you feel exhausted, don't push yourself too hard." Shaoran said

"Okay! Thanks for the advices. I'm going. Bye" I said and walked directly to my house

"Bye" was all that I could hear

"Thanks Shaoran…" I said and then stepped inside my house.

"I'm home!" I said as I stepped inside.

"Welcome home monster! Dinner is ready right when you stepped inside, ahahah" Oniichan said

"I've said that I'm not a monster!" I yelled

"Why did you come home late today?" Oniichan asked me

"Oh, I'm buying a gift for Tomoyo. Tomorrow is her birthday." I said.

"I see. May I see what did you buy?" Oniichan asked me and sat on the dining-chair

"Here" I said and handed the necklace that I bought with Shaoran.

"She'll like it" Oniichan said.

"Really?" I asked him

"Of course, she will." Oniichan said and smiled

"Oh, anyway, where's dad?" I asked

"Oh yeah, Dad won't be home today. He's going to the excavation site again and stayed there for a week." Oniichan said

"Oh, I see…" I said

"Let's eat, I'm hungry!" I said and rushed over to the dining room and sat on my usual spot

"You're always hungry, hahaha" Oniichan teased. I gave him a death glare then he gulped and eats his dinner silently. Aha. I like that moment when he loses the battle. After we finish the dinner, I went to my room and took a bath. Then I took my books and study. When I was studying, I took a glance at my alarm clock. It was already 11 o'clock

"I'm going to bed." I yawned and closed my books. I prepared the books for tomorrow's lesson. In the morning, I got up at 6 and I get ready for school in 15 minutes

"I'm going!" I said even though there was no one. Oniichan has left when I was sleeping. He left early today because Yukito is waiting for him for the basket practice. It's not the usual day for me. Today is the exam day. High school's students haven't had their exam yet. Theirs will be held next week, while we've been done ours. Today is Tomoyo's birthday too.

"Morning!" I greeted my friends when I reached the classroom

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted back

"Happy birthday Tomoyo-chan! Here's my present for you!" I said and gave her the gift

"Thanks. May I open it?" Tomoyo asked

"Of course! It's yours, you know!" I said cheerfully

Tomoyo smiled and she opened the box

"Oh! Thanks a lot, Sakura-chan! This necklace is so beautiful. The most beautiful necklace that I've ever seen. Thank you Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said

"Here!" Shaoran said out of nowhere

"Li-kun?" Tomoyo exclaimed in shock

"Shaoran-kun!" I said. I was very surprised too. He appeared from nowhere and said 'here!' It's just very surprising

"Thanks a lot. Can I open it?" Tomoyo asked

"Yeah" Shaoran said

"It's really beautiful… Thanks a lot Li-kun" Tomoyo said happily

"Yeah, you're welcome. Happy birthday!" he said and smiled. Tomoyo smiled at him. A week has passed and the exam has been finished. I feel so happy today

"Morning!" I greeted everyone

"Morning!" Shaoran greeted

"Morning Sakura-chan" Tomoyo greeted

"There will be a new transferee student in this class. Many of them said that he/she comes from England." Tomoyo said

"Really?" I asked eagerly.

Shaoran stood up and whispered something in Tomoyo's ear and Tomoyo is just nodded. I'm very curious. But, I won't ask him

"Morning all! Take your seat! Today, I'll introduce you a new transferee student. Come in!" said that

Then, a white-skinned boy came in. He wears glasses. He has got a dark blue hair. He's cute and handsome

"He's cute!" the girls squealed

"Hiiragizawa Eriol, please introduce yourself" commanded

"Hi, my name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. Nice to meet you." Eriol said

'_I'll treat him kindly and befriend with him.'_ I thought to myself. I feel like that there's someone that is staring on me now

"Well, let's see.. Ah! The seat beside Li Shaoran is open." Everyone looked at Shaoran when the teacher said that the seat there is open, while Shaoran just looked outside the window lazily

"There's your seat Hiiragizawa. Li, please help him when he's confused in the lesson." commanded

"Okay sir" Shaoran replied and glared at Eriol. I've never seen Shaoran looks at somebody like that before. It's the first time that he did. Eriol walked towards his seat but he stopped at my place and stared at me for awhile. Everyone's eyes are staring to us

"Nice to meet you, Beautiful" Eriol said and smiled. Gosh! Even I don't know him, but he made me blush this fast?

"Hey dude. Your seat is THERE." Shaoran said, emphasized the 'there' word and pointed to his seat was

"And, why are you disturbing that girl, eh?" Shaoran asked and glared to Eriol

"Well, I'm sorry my man. And I'm saying this now, my boy. I'm not disturbing this girl. She's just.. Too beautiful, I think. Who might you be?" Eriol said as his voice seems like that he wants to challenge Shaoran. What's this? I don't understand at all.

…

To be continued

Miku88: Hiyaa! Hi there, readers. How is it? Good or bad? Give me your reviews, please. I'm waiting forward for it. Well, see you on the next chapter! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6: The Unforgettable Times With

_**Miku88: Hi there Readers! This is the next chapter of Destiny. Well, I know that I don't get many reviews but, I want to continue this story till its end. Well, this is the sixth chapter. Read and don't forget to review please!**_

_Destiny_

Chapter 6: The Unforgettable Times With You, My Dear Friends

"Hold on you two! Hiiragizawa, please sit on your seat! We'll begin the class soon! And you Li, stop disturbing your friend!" Mr. Terada shouted angrily

Then, Eriol paced towards his seat and glared at Shaoran. Shaoran is just giving him a glare in return. I don't know why. But I think that something's just not right. I think that Shaoran doesn't like that new student.

_'I wonder why? Why does Shaoran acting so funny today?' _ I thought

"Boy's heart sure is complex" Tomoyo whispered in a small voice

"Eh? What are you saying, Tomoyo?" I asked in confusion. It's pretty confusing.

"Boy's heart is very complex if they've fallen in love" Tomoyo said, chuckled a little bit

"Eh? But—" I was cut because the teacher suddenly turned his head and faced us

"What's that behind? Is my class boring for you Kinomoto, Daidouji?" Mr. Terada said, now very upset

"Sorry sir. It won't be happened again" Tomoyo said politely

"Two hours detention in the detention room if you do it again" Mr. Terada said

"Yes, sir" I and Tomoyo answered politely

"Well, on the 10th September, this year, we'll have a school festival. We've to make something for the show to perform in the festival. The 3-A class will perform a drama. 3-B class got a chance to sing and open a café in the class and make some food stands for the bazaar. We'll need a solo singer and a duet performance from two persons. So it means that just 3 persons who will be in the show. The rest of them, who don't take the part in the show, will take care of the café in the class, and the food stands in the bazaar." Mr. Terada explained

"Who wants to take part?" Mr. Terada asked. Awkward silences filled the classroom. No one talks nor rises their hand.

"I will take part as a soloist." Tomoyo said as she raised her hand. Everyone gives her an applause because of her decision to take part in the show.

"Okay. Then Daidouji is the soloist. Who'll be the singer on the duet performance?" Mr. Terada asked

"Excuse me, sir." Tomoyo stood up and went to the teacher's place. She's whispering something in Mr. Terada's ear. I have a bad feeling about what will happen next. As Mr. Terada nodded his head, he wrote it down to a piece of paper. Then, Tomoyo smiled and went back to her seat.

"What did you say?" I asked Tomoyo silently

"Secret" Tomoyo said and laughed an evil laugh

"Uh-oh. I have a bad feeling about this" I said

"So, what about the café? Who is interested with that?" Mr. Terada asked

"Sir, I, Chiharu, Naoko, and Yamazaki will take part in the café." Rika said

"Okay then, Sasaki. We still need four persons in the café" Mr. Terada said

"I will participate in the café, instead of the show" Shaoran said out of the blue

"Well, unfortunately, you can't Li" Mr. Terada said

"Eh? Why? Didn't you just say that we still need four persons in the café?" Shaoran asked

"Because you'll have a duet with Kinomoto" Mr. Terada said and chuckled. Everyone stared at us. Well, it took a moment for me to realize everything. I and Shaoran do a duet?

"WHAT!?" I and Shaoran hit the desk as a reflex then stood up and exclaimed in shock

"Well, just because that you two are the greatest couple in this class" Mr. Terada lied

"But, who makes that deci—" I asked but being cut with something and I'm sure that's it. I'm really sure about this.

"TOMOYO-CHAN!" I said pointedly

"What? I do nothing wrong" she replied and chuckled

"You're definitely lying! Why did you do this?" Shaoran asked

"I'm just curious. From kindergarten until now, I've never heard Sakura sing. So I give her a part in the duet" Tomoyo answered innocently.

"And why must it goes to ME?" Shaoran asked Tomoyo, emphasized the word of 'me' with an upset expression on his face.

"If you don't want to, I'll just have your place to sing with Kinomoto" Eriol said out of the blue. Shaoran glared at him when Eriol said that he wants to sing with me.

"I'd rather earn those embarrassments, laughs, and give it my best to sing than passed my best friend to you" Shaoran said sternly, directly on his eyes.

"See? At last, you'll approve it. Ohohohoho." Tomoyo said and gave us an evil laugh

"I'll take part in the café, then Sir" Eriol said

"Okay. We still need 3 persons. Umm. Kinomoto, Li, could you to sit on your seat?" Mr. Terada asked and laughed. I looked at everyone who laughed at us and I sat on my sit silently, embarrassed.

"Well, I'll just pick them. Maki, Jamie, and Yuki will take part in the café, got it? The rests will help in the food stands." Mr. Terada said

"Yes sir!" everyone said in unison. The division is completed. The bell has ringed. Lunch break!

"Class dismissed. See you all after break!" Mr. Terada said and he stepped out from the class

"Kinomoto-san, can I have lunch with you?" Eriol asked politely

"Sorry. She eats with US everyday. So, it means, you can't" Shaoran replied nonchalantly

"I'm sorry. I'm not talking with you, Li. I'm talking with Kinomoto" Eriol said coldly

"Would you please stop it?" I said

"Wow. Sakura-chan is being booted by two guys here" Naoko said.

"Those two loved Sakura more than anything. Hahaha" Tomoyo teased

"You're right Daidouji-san" Yamazaki said

"Now, now. You're right." Chiharu said

"For some reason, I hate being booted. Hiiragizawa-kun, I'm sorry. I'll join you later, because I've already promised to have lunch with Shaoran and the others. But if you really want to eat with me, you can join us. There will be me, Shaoran, Tomoyo-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan, Naoko-chan, and Yamazaki-kun. Do you want to join us?" I asked

"I would be pleased. And, call me Eriol, please" Eriol said

"Call me Sakura, then Eriol-kun" I said. Shaoran seems like he doesn't in mood today. I'll ask him later. Now, the eight of us sat on our usual spot to eat. As usual, I sit between Shaoran and Tomoyo. I can see that Shaoran is in a bad mood today. Because he's just playing with his food and doesn't get any bite from his lunch.

"What's wrong? You looked awful you know. Stop making that face and cheer up! What happened? You weren't like that this morning" I asked Shaoran

'_Boy, she doesn't know that I'm being like this because of her stupid decision for asking that stranger to eat the lunch with us? But wait. Am I jealous?' _Shaoran thought and took a deep breath

"Nothing. Just a headache" Shaoran lied

"Really? Have you eaten the medicine yet? You should go to the healthy unit room then" I said worriedly

'_Eh, she didn't notice that I'm lying? I'm glad. Anyway, she's so dense._ ' Shaoran thought.

DING DONG! DING DONG! The bell rang loudly

"We must head to the class soon" I said and rushed in a hurry

"Hahh" Shaoran sighed

"That's Sakura. She won't notice that someone is lying or not. She won't notice how people feel towards her until you gave her a hint. She's being like that since she was a little kid. I'm used to it. She's too dense" Tomoyo said out of the blue

"Is that for real?" Shaoran asked back

"If she can notice it, it must be that you're really close to her. For example it was me. She noticed when every time I lied and sad." Tomoyo said

"Better confess your feelings towards her as soon as possible before she's got stolen by another guy." Tomoyo whispered

"Yes. Thanks for the advices, Daidouji" Shaoran said and smiled

"Hurry up! We'll be late for the next class buds!" I said in hurry and rush away to classroom

"She's always been like that. She'll never change" Tomoyo chuckled

"Yeah. I hope she won't change" Shaoran said

"That Hiiragizawa. I won't let him lay a hand upon my dear Sakura, I promise." Shaoran muttered silently, so that Tomoyo didn't hear him.

"Boy's heart is really complex" Tomoyo chuckled

"What do you mean by that?" Shaoran asked in confusion. He has no idea of what is Tomoyo talking about.

"Nothing. Hurry up! Sakura will explode if we don't!" Tomoyo said and ran away

"Those two are the same" Eriol said

"Hey, bud. May I call you Eriol? It's difficult to always call you Hiiragizawa. Your surname is so long" Shaoran said flatly

"Sure, Shaoran" Eriol said

"I will get her" Eriol challenged

"I won't let you to" Shaoran said and smirked

"Let's see the winner of her heart" Eriol said

"Okay" Shaoran said

"Prepare to lost" Eriol smirked

"Arrogant" Shaoran said and smirked

"Those two get along well" I said

* * *

"Ah… We were able to make it on time" I said as I ran out of breath.

"Sakura, are you all right?" Shaoran asked worriedly

"Yeah. I'm alright." I said, still hard on taking a breath

"Oh. You don't need to run you know?" Shaoran said and more worried than before.

"I'm sorry" I said and feel so guilty

"It's okay. Don't be like that again, okay?" Shaoran asked me and smiled

"Yes!" I said as I smiled back to him

"They're so cute together" Tomoyo said to Eriol, trying to make him jealous.

"Yeah" Eriol replied lazily

"You're in love with her just in a first sight, right Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked

"Wha—!? How could you!?" Eriol replied. He seems to be very shocked and blushed madly

"Because it's about Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said calmly

"You could say that it's something like that" Eriol replied lazily. Oh! I remember that today is Wednesday. It means, Shaoran will come over to my house, doesn't it?

"Hey, Shaoran" I called him

"Yes? What is it?" Shaoran asked me

"Err, can you go over to my place?" I asked him

"Ahahah" Shaoran laughed

"What's funny with that?" I asked him, a bit upset

"You. Hahahaha. Do you forget that every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday I'll come over your place to teach you Math and the others? Hahahaha" Shaoran replied and still laughing

"Of course I didn't. I just ask you to have a dinner at my place. Have much time for it?" I asked him and a bit blushed

"Of course I am. What time?" He replied and smiled

"Like usual. At two o'clock. As we're studying, we'll end it up at half past three. Then, we continue with the martial arts practice that took one hour too. And last, I'll cook and end up one hour after cooking. Have much time?" I asked him once again

"Yes, I have. And will always have, because it's for you." Shaoran said and smiled at me once again and make me blushed.

_'Oh! He looks cute when he's smiling.' _I thought

"Thanks!" I said as I smiled to him

"You're really sweet when you're smiling, Sakura" Shaoran said and make me blushed, again

"T-thanks" I said as I held my head down

"And sweeter when blushing" He teased. He makes me blushed even more.

"S-shut!" I said.

Mr. Terada step inside the classroom and he begin the lesson. Today is the most boring class that I've ever had. Fortunately, the time flows quickly and the class will end soon.

"Class dismissed. See you tomorrow!" Mr. Terada said. All of my classmates, except Shaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. They're waiting for me because I invite them to have the dinner at my house. Well, I forget to say that the stupid girls' gang who sprays some perfume on their clothes and applying some make ups on their face, except Mika, the tomboy. The girls start to make a conversation.

"Well, girls. Do you know that there's a girl that flirting with every transferee students who have been transferred here?" I heard that Yuna hinted someone. Who cares?

"Sure! I hear that she's the most athletic person in this class." May said loudly.

"Hmm. Well then, I will just say her name. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura!" Sora said loudly

"What?" I said

"Yes, you Kinomoto! How amazing! What spell did you use to make the guys want to be your friend?" Yuna asked angrily

"Well, I don't use any spells. And note it that I am a friendly person. That's why that every guys and girls want to be my friend and make some distances to you." I replied coldly. I can hear some chuckles from Mika.

"What's so funny?" Yuna asked her. She continued to laugh out loud

"It's you Yuna. Kinomoto's right. She's friendly. Not like you. Act like a leader even though you aren't. You always be a busy body in this class. Flirt with some guys, and applies make ups everyday. I'm bored of you and feel like I want to puke." Mika said

I and my group are quite shock because of Mika. She revealed anything about Yuna. I thought that she's her best friend.

"Stop that Mika!" Yuna shouted

"What? Dare to challenge me? I thought you were a kind person when I was transferred here last month. But, now I know you. I don't want to be your friend anymore, Yukami Yuna."

"You'll regret this, Ichida. I will make your life as bad as hell! I swear!" Yuna shouted

"Just try to, and I will make you lose your face, just in a minute" Mika said coldly

Then, Yuna, May, and Sora stepped out from the class. Then, after they walked away, Mika approached my desk.

"Umm, Kinomoto. Can I walk with you?" Mika asked

"Of course" I said. We stepped outside and walked together.

"Sorry for troubling you in the past" Mika said as she apologized to me

"You didn't trouble me, Mika-chan. But Yukami, your leader was the one who troubled me" I said

"She isn't my leader. She's just a trash. I think that she's a kind person. But, I've mistaken." Mika said

"Well, can you have a dinner at my place?" I asked

"Sorry. I can't. I've some errands to do." Mika said

"Oh, I see. Well, next time you will, right?" I asked her

"Sure. Well, see you all tomorrow, Kinomoto." Mika said and paced away to the direction of her house, so do I.

"Kinomoto!" Mika shouted at me

"What is it?" I shouted back

"Do you want to be my friend?" Mika asked

"Of course I will!" I replied

"Thanks! See you tomorrow!" Mika said and waved me a goodbye, then stepped into her house.

"I'm glad that you have one more friend" Shaoran said and smiled

"But, you're right. You're so friendly, Sakura. Too friendly" Shaoran said

I blushed when he said those words.

"T-thanks" I said, blushed heavily

"Sakura looks so cute when she's blushing!" Tomoyo said and record me on her video camera. Hey! I'm sure that she didn't hold a video camera back then!

"Tomoyo-chan! Where did you get that!?" I asked and blushed

"I always bring it with me anytime!" Tomoyo said, still video-taping me

"Tomoyo-chan, you're so funny" Eriol said

"Hahaha" We laughed together

'_She looks very cute and beautiful when she smile and laugh. Awfully cute when she's blushing. I hope that I will have her heart. I won't lose to that Eriol.' _Shaoran thought and smiled

…

To be continued

_**Miku88: I edited this chapter because it has so many mistakws I think. so, what do you think? Is it good or weird? Please tell me! Oh. if I have some mistakes, please tell me and I will fix it as soon as I could. Well, you know. I have school too. hahaha. Thank you for reading! Review and I will publish the next chapter! Oh, and this is a reply for a reader who doesn't have a fanfic account:  
**_

_**Hana Desu: Thank you for pointing out my mistakes. I will try to make it better than before. Well, you see. I'm not that talented, so just let it be. I'm still a newbie and I need to learn. I need to learn how to make a good story. I'm writing just because it's my hobby, hehe. Anyway, thanks for your review :D. It really helps :D. Please read the next chapter, so you can point out my mistakes again. Once again, Thank you :D  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: When I know that everything

**_Miku88: Hi Readers! I'm back! Here is the seventh chapter of Destiny. Now, I know how to add those missing words. Thanks to the other fiction story, though. Ehehe. Well, to the story!_**

_Destiny_

Chapter 7: When I know that everything should be Okay

"I'm home!" I said and stepped inside the house. It's weird. There's no one there.

"Come in" I said to Shaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol to let them in.

"Sakura" Shaoran called me and he gave me something.

"What's this? A note? Where did you find it?" I asked him

"Here" Shaoran said as he pointed to the shoes rag

"Oh! Thanks, Shaoran" I said and thanked him

'_Sakura, I've some works to do at my office. So, I won't come back for the dinner. Dad will need the dinner. So, prepare it just for two, okay? As you're alone in the house, don't open the door for the stranger. Toya' _ the message said.

"Let's sit in the living-room. Feels like home!" I said and lead them to the living-room.

"Please sit. I'll prepare the tea" I said and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, Shaoran. Do you bring the Math, Physic, and Chemistry books with you?" I asked him

"Of course I do. Why? I always bring it every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday." Shaoran said

"No. I'm just asking. Anyway, I need your help in the kitchen" I said

"Sure" he said and stepped into the kitchen. I feel so happy because I can prepare the tea with him.

"They're perfect" Tomoyo said, trying to make Eriol jealous.

"Really?" Eriol asked back lazily

"You're envy, aren't you?" Tomoyo asked

"A bit" Eriol replied a bit upset. I want to get the sugar inside the higher cupboard because the sugar that inside the cupboard has been over. So, I took a chair and step on it to get the sugar. But, my foot was slipped and I lost my balance. I think that my bone will crack as soon as I hit the floor. But I didn't.

"Sakura! Are you okay!? Did you hurt somewhere!?" Shaoran asked me worriedly and Tomoyo and Eriol are rushing into the kitchen and seem to be very worried.

"No. Thanks" I said as I convince him that I'm alright.

"Sakura-chan! What happened?" Tomoyo asked me as she looked at me. Yeah. I was on the top of Shaoran. Everyone would ask the same thing if they saw me like this.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Eriol asked worriedly

"Yes, I'm alright. Thanks to Shaoran" I said

"She fell from the chair when she wants to get the sugar. I don't know that she's stepping on the chair." Shaoran explained

"You can ask me for help!" Shaoran said angrily. I can't tell. He's angry or worried? I don't know.

"Sorry… It won't happen again. I'm truly sorry, Shaoran." I said as I apologizing to Shaoran because I feel so sorry to him. For making him worried about me.

"Don't do that reckless thing again, okay?" Shaoran said

"Yes" I said

"Let's drink the tea" I said as I tried to make a new topic of this pointless conversation.

"But Sakura, are you really all right?" Shaoran asked once again

"Yes. All thanks to you. If you weren't there, I'm sure that my bone would break in a second." I sighed

"Heh. You are exaggerating things, Sakura. But I'm glad" Shaoran said and chuckled softly

"Let's drink!" I said and get the tea. We talk about school and our life. The conversation is very interesting.

"Well, the time has come. Get your books, Sakura" Shaoran said

"Okay. Uh, Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan, would you please wait for us? That will take two hours. Would you?" I asked them

"We'll watch your martial arts practice. I'll tape it! Ohohohohoho" Tomoyo said and gave her evil laugh. I shook my head and smiled. I rush to my room and get my books. I got back to the living-room and study with Shaoran.

"Well, today we'll just study the Physic lesson because there will be a Physic quiz tomorrow. Are you ready?" Shaoran asked

"Always" I replied eagerly. We're studying the Physic lesson as Eriol and Tomoyo helped us a little, Tomoyo filmed me on her video camera again. Then, the time to practice the martial arts has come.

"Now, martial arts." I said and I was very excited. Shaoran taught me many things about martial arts. He's very helpful. As I tried to hit Shaoran, I always miss. Shaoran is really cool and fast!

"How can you do that?" I asked him in awe

"Focus to the enemy's movements and concentrate" Shaoran said coolly. Well, the time flows quickly. Now, it's already half past four. I must cook the dinner.

"Shaoran, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, do you want to go to shopping with me?" I asked

"I will" Shaoran said

"Me too" Tomoyo said

"Well, me too. There's no way that I would be left here alone and do nothing, right?" Eriol replied happily

"Let's go!" I said excitedly

'_She's very beautiful when she was excited'_ Eriol thought.

* * *

We're going to do some shopping. It took thirty minutes for shopping. Then, we walked back home.

"Mika-chan!" I shouted. Mika looked at me.

"Kinomoto!" Mika said and paced towards me

"What are you doing here?" I asked Mika

"I just had some shopping because my mom ordered me too. How about you?" she asked back

"Same as you. I just had some shopping." I replied cheerfully

"Let's go home together!" I asked Mika

"Thanks. But, I still have something to do here. I'm sorry." Mika said

"Oh. It's alright. Be careful then, Mika-chan" I said and waved her a goodbye

"Thank you. Bye!" Mika said and walked away

"Bye" I said

"There are many people that wanted to be your friends, Sakura" Eriol said which made me blush.

"Thanks" I replied and scratched my hair

"It's because that Sakura-chan is so kind and she isn't picky!" Tomoyo said and made me blushed even more

"And, she's very beautiful and an athletic girl too!" Shaoran said and made me blush like a red tomato. From those three comments, the one who made me blushed so bad is him, Shaoran. I don't know why. But I just feel so happy when he made me blush.

"Stop it you three. Let's get back home before six!" I said as I tried to change the topic of the conversation. Along the way home, there are ten men that blocking our way. Those are the bad boys that Shaoran beat three months ago! But, they seem to be having some new boys.

"So, we met again after three months, beautiful girls?" The leader said as he paced towards me and grabbed my wrist, which make me dropped my plastic bag.

"Let her go, bandit" Shaoran said as he slapped his hand away

"You want to be a hero again? I wouldn't be the same as three months ago. I'm stronger than before now." he said

"Hmph. Like I care?" Shaoran said

"Arrogant fool!" the bandit said and punched Shaoran. Fortunately, Shaoran could avoid the punch.

"Sakura, Daidouji, run! Eriol, protect them! I will take care of this stupid bandit leader." Shaoran said as he jumped to avoid his punch.

"I won't let it! Stop those children!" the leader said. Then bunch of them are blocking our way. One of them caught Tomoyo.

"Let me go!" Tomoyo shouted

"Let her go!" I yelled at him and gave him a kick

"It tickles" he said. He tried to punch me but I could avoid it.

"I say, let her go!" I screamed and punched him right on his nose. I make him bled.

"You must pay for it!" he said and he caught my hand.

"Get off me!" I yelled. Suddenly, he fell on the ground.

"What?" I said in confusion. It's Eriol!

"You're amazing!" I said

"AAH!" Shaoran screamed

"Shaoran!" I said. I ran to his direction. I was very shocked when I saw blood. He's bleeding!

"You're bleeding!" I said worriedly

"It's nothing. Go!" Shaoran said

"Have enough little kid?" the leader asked him

"The next is your girlfriend" he said as he tried to punch me but Shaoran took his hand.

"Don't dare to lay your filthy hands on her!" Shaoran shouted and kicked him. On the other side, Eriol was defending Tomoyo. It's true that the bandits' leader isn't as the same as before. He's stronger and Shaoran couldn't beat him like he did three months ago. He punched Shaoran's stomach.

"AAH!" Shaoran screamed as he fell on the ground and groaned in pain

"Shaoran!" I ran to him but my hand was caught by the bandits' leader

"Your boyfriend will die soon" he whispered those words in my ear

"Get off her..!" Shaoran said weakly. My tears began to fall.

"Sakura.." Shaoran muttered weakly. I learn martial arts and I can't do anything for Tomoyo or Shaoran? I'm useless. Useless!

"You bastard!" I yelled at him and I got off from his grip. I punched him, kicked him, beat him and hit him with all of my strength until he's bleeding and fell to the ground.

"Sakura…" Shaoran stood up

"Shaoran! Are you okay!?" I asked worriedly. But, the bandits' leader pushed me to the ground.

"Ouch!" I screamed out. My left foot is bleeding. I fell on the ground because of the wound.

"It hurts..." I muttered in pain

"Sakura!" Shaoran ran towards me

"It's nothing" I said

"You two are useless" he said

"Say goodbye!" he said and wanted to stab Shaoran by his dagger. I couldn't do anything. I can't even move to protect him. But he always tries his best to protect me. I'm really a useless person. Suddenly, the bandits' leader fell to the ground. It was Mika!

"Kinomoto! Are you alright!?" Mika asked worriedly

"Yes" I said

"There's another rat" he said

"Take on me" Mika challenged him

"Mika-chan! He's strong!" I warned her

"It makes me feel excited more." Mika said as she curled her fingers and do some stretching

"Arrogant brat. Take this!" he said

Mika could avoid his attacks easily. Mika's movement is very quick. Mika beat him easily and he passed out.

"Mika-chan…" I said in awe

"Boss!" the one of them said that

"You beat our boss!? Take this!" he said and when he raise his hand to hit Mika, Mika hit him first. He fell and groaned in pain.

"Are you sure that you are a guy? Aww man! You're slower than a snail!" Mika said

"Amazing!" Shaoran said. All of them are running towards Mika, but she's very quick. They've been beaten up by Mika. They run away. Leave their boss behind

"All of you, are you alright?" Mika asked worriedly

"Thanks Mika-chan" I and Tomoyo thanked her

"Thanks Ichida" Shaoran said and thanked her

"Thank you Ichida-san. If you weren't here, we don't know what will happen" Eriol said and thanked him

"It's nothing. It's a friend's job, right? I will help Kinomoto. She couldn't even stand up" Mika said

"Thanks Mika-chan. Anyway, you can call me Sakura." I said as she gave me a piggy-back ride

"You're welcome, Sakura" Mika said and smiled

"Shaoran, your wound!" I said worriedly

"Ah. This is nothing." Shaoran said as he suddenly fell. Eriol helped Shaoran to stand up.

"Don't be silly. You're wounded man. And geez, don't act so cool in front of girls" Eriol said as he rolled his eyes

"Thanks" Shaoran said. Then, the five of us are going back home. Shaoran is the one who was seriously injured.

"We're here" I said

"Anyway, thank you Mika-chan" I said and thanked Mika

"No problem. I'll help you to go in" Mika said

"Tomoyo-chan, please open the door. Here's the key" I asked Tomoyo as I handed her the key. It's weird. The door isn't locked. I was sure that I locked it before we're going. So, we just stepped in.

"Sakura!" dad shouted as he looks at my left foot.

"What happened to you two!?" dad asked as he looked at Shaoran's wound.

"Dad, let me explain it. But, let them in first" I said. Then, the five of us were stepped inside. I introduced Shaoran, Eriol, and Mika to my dad. He has already known Tomoyo because her mother is my mother's cousin.

"So, when we were on our way to going back, some bandits block our way. Shaoran-kun is the one who seriously injured. Me too. Thanks to Mika-chan. If she wasn't there, we don't know what will happen to us." I explained

"Thank you Ichida-san" dad said

"It's nothing, Kinomoto-san" Mika said politely

"You're a very kindhearted person, aren't you?" dad said

"Unfortunately, I'm not, Kinomoto-san. I've ever made your daughter hurt back in the past" Mika said apologetically

"It's the past, Mika-chan. But, today you helped us from those bandits. You're a life safer!" I said

'_She's very kind. Ichida was belonged to Yukami once. But, she is already forgave her? She's an amazing one.'_ Shaoran thought

"Well, I must get back home soon. Thanks for the tea, Sakura, Kinomoto-san" Mika said as she stood up, ready to get back home

"Be careful on your way" I said as I waved her a goodbye

"Thanks" Mika said and she walked away

"I must get back to the university too. But, how can I get back, leaving you wounded like this?" dad said worriedly

"Don't worry dad. I'm with my best friends here. You must get back soon. Don't worry about me." I said to convince my dad

"Really? You'll be alright?" dad asked me once again

"Of course I will. You don't believe in me?" I asked my dad back

"Of course I do. Well then, I'm going. Tomoyo-chan, Shaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, please watch my daughter" dad said

"We will, Kinomoto-san" Shaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol replied politely

"I'm off" dad said as he got back into his car and drove it to the university. My foot isn't hurt anymore. So, I can prepare the meal as soon as possible.

"Shaoran, do you feel a lot better than before?" I asked worriedly

"I do. Thanks to your father. He can do anything. Wahaha. Now I can help you in the kitchen." Shaoran replied me with a soft, cool voice that made me blushed

"You're very cute when you're blushing" Shaoran said as he teased me.

"Stop that! Everyone is waiting!" I said to change the topic and rushed into the kitchen.

"Very well, Shaoran" Eriol said as he smiled at Shaoran

"But, I think that I will win her heart" Eriol said as he challenged Shaoran.

"We'll see. Who's the one that she choose to have her heart" Shaoran said

"We will. Now go and help her!" Eriol commanded. As Shaoran get inside the kitchen, he looks very happy.

"What makes you feel happy today?" I asked Shaoran

"Because, I have already known what song that we will sing on the show" Shaoran said

"Really? What's the song's title?" I asked him impatiently

"Ring Your Song by Kajiura Yuki" Shaoran said happily

"That's my favorite song!" I said

"Is that for real?" he asked

"Of course! Thanks for picking that song!" I said happily and hugged him happily

"Sakura!" Shaoran said as he was shocked and blushed like a tomato

"Sorry!" I said as my face is all red like a steam crab. His face too.

"Let's just prepare the meal" Shaoran said as he tried to change the pointless conversation between us

"Yeah" I said. For one hour and thirty minutes, we have finished. We prepared miso soup, fried noodles, crab croquets, and chocolate pudding as the dessert. And we made strawberry juice for the drink too.

"Meals are done!" I said

"Looks delicious!" Eriol said

"Yeah, you're right Eriol-kun" Tomoyo said as she supports Eriol's comments

"Who made it?" Eriol asked

"Well, the fried noodles and the puddings are Shaoran's work, and I just make the croquets and the soup. The juice is Shaoran's too" I said, who seems to be very curious

"Looks delicious! Shall we eat now? I'm really hungry because of those bandits" Eriol said

"Let's eat!" Tomoyo said. We ate our meals happily.

"Shaoran-kun! It's really delicious!" I said as I ate the noodles

"You're right! Shaoran, how could you do that?" Eriol asked Shaoran in awe

"Well, I just used to" Shaoran replied shyly

"The croquets are good too. Sakura really can do anything, doesn't she?" Tomoyo said and she made me blushed.

"Thanks you Tomoyo-chan" I said. After we finished our meals, Shaoran helped me to do the dishes.

"Well, thanks for the invitation, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said and thanked me.

"Thank you" Eriol said and thanked me

"Thanks too, Sakura" Shaoran said. "You're welcome. Anyway, you're all welcomed here anytime. Just stop by if you wanted to" I said happily

"Well, it's already late. See you at school" Shaoran said

"See you too. Be careful on your way" I said and gave them a goodbye. Well, I just stepped inside as I locked the front gate.

_'Sakura…_' Shaoran thought.

* * *

The day that we all waited has come. It's the show, 10th September. As planned, I and Shaoran are singing as the partner of the duet, and Tomoyo as the soloist.

"Boy, I'm so nervous…" I said

"You've said that for six times. I too am nervous. But, it's okay. Don't be nervous, or it'll be ruined up. We've practiced, right?" Shaoran said

"Well, thanks. It's our turn next" I said nervously

"Do this" Shaoran said

"Eh?"

"Do what I say. Take a deep breath, then released it. Try that" Shaoran said. I do what he orders me to. Hey! It works! I'm not nervous anymore.

"Thanks to you, Shaoran" I said and thanked him. It's our turn to make it a show. The crowds are giving us some applause.

"Don't be nervous" Shaoran whispered

"Yes" I whispered back. Then, the show began.

**_[Sakura]_**

**_Now we've come so far from darkness_**

**_And will never be apart_**

**_[Shaoran]_**

**_So we leave for tomorrow_**

**_To start our lives again_**

**_[Both]_**

**_Find me there my tiny feathers_**

**_Of my holy ancient days_**

**_You will calm all my sadness_**

**_And ring your song only for me_**

**_[Shaoran]_**

**_Find me there my tiny feathers_**

**_Of my holy ancient days_**

**_[Sakura]_**

**_I will calm all your sadness_**

**_And sing my song_**

**_[Both]_**

**_Only…for you…_**

We heard loud applauses for us.

"Amazing! I'm glad that I can film it on my video-camera" Tomoyo said

"Their voices are incredible!" Yamazaki said

"Now, now. You are right this time!" Chiharu said

"Amazing!" Rika and Naoko said it in unison. We walked back to the backstage. I ran towards Shaoran and hugged him tightly.

"I did it Shaoran! I did it!" I said as I rested my head on Shaoran's chest and my tears are falling down freely from my eyes.

"You did well, Sakura. Don't cry" Shaoran said as he tried to calm me down

…

To be continued

**_Miku88: so, what do you think about this chapter? Review please! Tell me! Do you like it or not? Oh, and the song that I used is Ring Your Song from Kajiura Yuki. Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles original soundtrack. Well yeah. See you on the next chapter!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Am I Important for You?

_**Miku88: Hi there Readers! I'm back with the next chapter of Destiny. Well, this chapter is longer than before, so don't get bored when you read my story, okay? Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. It really helps me a lot and I know my mistake now. Well, this chapter's plot is a bit rushed too, but don't worry. The next chapter won't be rushed.**_

_**James Birdsong: Thank you! Please read this chapter and reviewing again! xD**_

_**So do everyone. Thank you for reading! Oh. Thanks for the reviews too. Now, to the story!**_

_Destiny_

Chapter 8: Am I Important for You…?

I hugged Shaoran as we finished our show. Shaoran tried to calm me down and comfort me. He tried his best to comfort me.

"Please, stop. Don't cry, please…" Shaoran begged as he hugged me back. I don't know why. I can't let him go. I don't want to break this hug as if that I want to be held by him forever. It feels so warm and I feel secure around him.

_'What's gotten into me? We're just best friends. That's it. There's nothing more than it.' _ Sakura asked herself in curiosity.

"Thanks for comforting me" I said. Shaoran broke the hug and Shaoran touched my chin with his right hand and lift it up. Slowly, he puts his hand on my cheek and he wiped away my tears softly. I was blushed when he did it.

"You look beautiful when you're smiling. Smile for me, please" Shaoran said. I smiled for him in instant.

"I like it! Don't cry anymore, okay?" he said

"Yes. I won't cry anymore. But if I must cry, I will cry, then." I said and grinned widely.

"If you want to cry, I can lend you my shoulders whenever you feel sad or troubled by something. I'll be there for you. Always." Shaoran said and smiled for me.

"Thank you very much, Xiao" I said and smiled softly.

"Hey, there's a bazaar in this school right? I want to buy something for eat. I'm starving to death!" Shaoran said

"You're just like a little child! Wait a sec. I'm going to change this dress into my own clothes. There's no way that I will wear this dress, right?" I said and chuckled

"Go ahead!" Shaoran said cheerfully

'_He sure is like a child. _' I thought and chuckled. Well, it took five minutes for changing. The dress is not mine, so I must be careful, mustn't I?

"Let's go!" I said as I exited the changing room. He starred at me for awhile.

"What's wrong?" I asked and raised my eyebrow

Shaoran shook his head and said, "It's nothing. Let's go"

* * *

We're wandering around the school to find Shaoran something for eat. Then, Shaoran went somewhere and left me alone.

"Shaoran! Where are you going?" I shouted

"I will be back soon! Wait for me there. Don't go anywhere." He said and he was out of the sight.

"Geez" I mumbled and I just waited there as he ordered me to.

"What takes him so long?" I mumbled. Then, I felt like someone is giving me a chocolate banana. I turned around and find out that it was Shaoran.

"Here!" he said as he gave me the banana. I take it and thanked him. We continued our trip.

"What takes you so long?" I asked him

"Sorry for make you wait so long. Oh! Wait a moment! I've something that I wanted to give you" Shaoran said and stopped

"What is it?" I asked curiously. Suddenly, I feel like he placed something on my wrist.

"Done!" he said cheerfully. I looked at the bracelet that he put on my wrist. It's so beautiful. It's a pink bracelet with a brown little bear on it. I couldn't help but let my tears rolled down from my eyes. That's the tear of happiness.

"Why are you crying? You don't like it, do you? Sorry" Shaoran said disappointedly. I don't know why. I feel like my body is moving on its own and it ended up hugging Shaoran.

"Thanks" I muttered softly

"I really like it. No, I really love it" I said as I cried on his chest again. Then Shaoran hugged me back and comforted me.

"Thank you" I said once again

"Don't mention it" he said as he calmed me down

"You always give me the best. But I can't do anything for you. Like the time that we were had a fight with those bandits, you always tried to protect me. But I can't do anything for you. I'm a useless human, am I not?" I said in a tone of regret.

"No, it's not like that. You aren't useless. So stop calling yourself useless. We're best friends right?" Shaoran pouted.

"Yes. Sorry" I apologized once again.

"For what?" Shaoran asked back in confusion

"I make your shirt all wet" I said as I let go from his arms and pointed towards his shirt.

"Ahaha. It's alright! Don't mind it." he said cheerfully

"Really?" I asked him once again

"Yep. Shall we go now?" he asked

"Sure!" I said.

-_Normal Pov_-

Unknowingly by Sakura and Shaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol were watching them from behind the bushes.

"They're so cute together!" Tomoyo squealed as he filmed them with her video camera

"Yes, they are" Eriol said

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked in confusion

"If she feels happy around him, I won't force her to be with me. I feel happy if Sakura feels happy too. But, that doesn't mean that I gave up to Shaoran. I will try my best!" Eriol said and winked at Tomoyo.

"That's the real man" Tomoyo said.

* * *

-_End of Normal Pov, Back to Sakura's Pov_-

As I and Shaoran walked together with Shaoran around the school, I took a glance at my watch

"Shaoran, I'm so sorry. I must get back home now. It's already a quarter past four. I must get back soon. Sorry" I said

"It's okay. Let me walk you home" he said

"Thanks." I said. We walked home together in silences. No one utter a single word. Now, we're standing in front of my house.

"Thanks for walking me home. Thanks for the trip too, Shaoran" I said and thanked him to break the silences between us.

"Sure. You're welcome. " Shaoran said

"Well, I'm going to go in. Do you want to have a visit for awhile?" I asked

"Nah. I should get going too." he answered

"Okay then. Be careful on your way. See ya" I said and waved him a goodbye.

"See ya." he said. I walked inside the house and Shaoran walked away too.

"Oh! I forgot to bring the dress! It's belonged to Tomoyo-chan! Oh crap!" I said and ran towards the school. When I was on my way to school, I saw Shaoran in the junction. He is talking to a girl. The girl held his hands tight and suddenly hugged him. If my assumptions were true, it was Yuna, the person that I hate most. Then, he noticed me. I don't know why. But I feel like my body moves on its own and I ran away.

"Sakura wait!" Shaoran said as he pushed Yuna away

"Li!" Yuna shouted at Shaoran and get his hand

"Get off me you worthless human!" Shaoran said as he slapped her hand away. I ran as fast as I could. But Shaoran is faster than me. There's no way that I could run after him. Suddenly, the rain poured hardly. Strange. I'm not expecting that the rain must come now. Shaoran took my hand and made me stop for a while.

"It's not like as you see, Sakura" Shaoran tried to explain. I was crying when I saw him. Lucky me. The rain made me look like that I'm not crying because my tears are rolling down together with the rain.

"H-hey… wh-what are y-you talking a-about? I-I am o-okay" I said while I choked on my own words.

"Sakura, let me explain…" Shaoran begged

"No need! I don't need any explanation! I don't need that… you do nothing wrong! Why should you explain it? You love her, don't you?" I said as my voice has weakened down. I felt that Shaoran wrapped his arms around my body.

"Get off me!" I said as I struggled, trying to get off him. But he's far stronger than me.

"Please, listen to me first. It's not as you see" Shaoran tried to comfort me.

"I don't need any..! I don't need any! I don't need any…" I said as my voice was cracked. I hit him on his chest and his shoulder. I don't know why. Why should I be like this? It's not that I'm in love with him, am I not?

"Hit me. Hit me all you want. If that can make you feel better, hit me. Hit me with all of your strength, Sakura." Shaoran said. I want to hit him with all of my strength. But I just couldn't do it.

"Please… Let me go… let me go Shaoran…" I begged. But, he didn't even move. Suddenly, Shaoran broke the hug and he held my hands tightly, locked his gaze at mine.

"What do you want?" I said as I choked. All of a sudden, I feel that something touched my lips. He kissed me! I couldn't help but tried to push him away, but he's too strong. It's my first kiss. I got my first kiss when I'm just fifteen!? Hey! Come to think about it! A guy kissed me when I was just fifteen!? Im-impossible! After a moment, he parted away.

"What's that for?" I shouted angrily and covered my mouth in reflex

"I love you, Sakura" Shaoran confessed

"What..?" was all that I could say. I couldn't help but cry even more and ran away

"Sakura!" Shaoran shouted and chased me. I ran as fast as I could. I ran with all of my strength. I reached my house and I locked the door.

"Sakura! Please open the door!" Shaoran said and he knocked the door.

"No! Now, go away! I don't want to see your face! Go!" I said as I slowly sat down and hugged my knees.

"I'm truly sorry Sakura…" Shaoran said. His voice seems to be full of regret.

"I want to be alone… Please, I want to be alone. Would you please let me to?" I begged

"Fine. If that makes you feel better, I will go. I will wait until you forgive me and give me an answer. Excuse me, Sakura. Sorry…" Shaoran said and walked away. I clutched my shirt tightly. My chest, it's in pain. It hurts

'_Have I fallen in love with him? No. that couldn't be happen. _' I asked myself.

Today, it's the most awful day that I ever had in my life. I had a fight with my best friend. It's the first fight that we've ever had. Am I an egoist one? I feel like my heart has broken into pieces when I tried to remember those scenes.

'_It's awful! I can't take it anymore..!_'' I thought as I clutched my shirt tighter than before. I cried loudly. It really hurts. When I tried to calm myself down, I decided to take a bath. I didn't want to go to school for taking the dress. I feel that I don't want to do anything except to take a bath. When I reach the bathroom, I got into the bathtub. I was calming myself down when I heard someone rang the bell. I don't open the door nor make any sounds. It must be a stranger. Then I heard that someone is calling my name.

"Sakura-chan! Are you home? This is me, Rika!" Rika said. It's Rika!

"Yes, I'm home! Wait a minute!" I said and I wrapped myself with the bathrobe. Then, I rushed to the main door and opened the door.

"You were taking a bath? Sorry for the disturbance, Sakura-chan" Rika said regretfully

"No, no, it's okay. What's the matter?" I asked

"I want to return this dress to you. It's belonged to you, right?" Rika asked me as she handed me the paper bag which contain the dress inside it.

"Actually, it isn't. It's belonged to Tomoyo-chan" I explained it to Rika. Rika stood there and mouthed an 'o'.

"But, thanks. I was thinking about to get back to school when I finished my bath. I'm glad that you take it to me, even though it's raining now Rika-chan" I said and thanked her.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan. Anyway, did you just crying? Your eyes look so puffy and your nose is a bit reddish too" Rika asked worriedly. I can't tell her the truth. I can't let her know that Shaoran kissed me back then.

"It's nothing, Rika-chan. I just sneezing all the time back then" I lied

"Have a good rest Sakura-chan. Then, I'm going back. See you Sakura-chan!" Rika said as she waved me a goodbye.

"See ya!" I said. Then, as Rika walked way, I continued my skipped bath.

"I'm glad" I muttered softly. I walked into the bathroom and went into the bathtub again.

"I hope that today will never end" I mumbled and sighed. Well, it's not like my wish. I know that tomorrow will be come soon. I just can't see Shaoran's face. I finished my bath. I just sighed along the way upstairs. I get into my room and sleep. I don't eat not because I'm not hungry. It's because I lost my appetite to touch the food. Not even touch the food. I feel lazy to open the fridge. That's all. So I decided to sleep.

* * *

I woke up from my sleep. It's already six in the morning. I prepare myself for ready to go to school. I'm finished in fifteen minutes. Then, I got my schoolbag and I get ready to go to school. I opened the door and I locked it. I stepped outside and began to walk to school. On the junction, I saw Shaoran. I ignored him. It's like he is a stranger and we don't know each other.

"Morning Sakura!" he greeted me a good morning. He acted like nothing has happened between us.

_'Did he forget?' _ I thought. "Morning" I said as I continued to walk

"I need to talk." Shaoran said and made me stopped for awhile.

"There's nothing to talk about. I don't have much time. I must reach the school before half past six" I said coldly and began to walk again.

"Sakura…" Shaoran muttered weakly.

* * *

I reached the school and paced to the classroom. Everyone greeted me good morning. I greeted back with a fake smile. Then, Eriol approach my desk.

"Sakura, what has troubled you? You seemed to be very troubled" Eriol asked worriedly.

"Nothing happen. Ehehe" I lied

"Well, okay. Oh, Sakura, can you go to the school park when school has been over?" Eriol asked

"Sure. What do you want to do there?" I asked curiously.

"I want to tell you something" Eriol said and gave me an evil grin.

"I'm not sure" I said. I'm so curious. Then Mr. Terada stepped inside and began our class.

'_What's that he wanted to tell me about?' _ I thought in curiosity.

"Ah?" I said as I looked at my desk. There's a piece of paper that rested on my desk. I took the paper and open it.

'**_Cheer up!_**'' it says. I looked around the class and I saw that Mika is smiling at me. I smiled back at her and I say 'Thanks' to her. Then, she looked away from me and concentrated to the lesson. I smiled. Then, I tried to concentrate to the lesson, but I can't. I felt Shaoran's presence around me. I couldn't feel calm. In the other side of me, I feel angry. But the other side, I feel like I want to tell him that I'm not. I can't choose any of them. It's so confusing.

"Well, class dismissed! See you after lunch break" Mr. Terada said.

"Eh?" I whispered weakly

'_Didn't the class just begun?' _ I asked myself. The others are rushing away. But I just stayed inside the classroom.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay? You look so troubled. You always go out with Li-kun when it's time for lunch breaks. Why didn't you go out with him?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"I don't want to eat and I had a fight with Shaoran" I answered dully

"But, HOW!?" Tomoyo screamed

"Tomoyo-chan!" I said to calm her down. Then Tomoyo covered her mouth in reflex.

"How could you can have a fight with Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. She was filled with curiosity.

"Sit here" I said. Then Tomoyo sat down and I looked around. There was no one there.

"It happened yesterday. When I was on my way to school for getting your dress back, I saw Yukami hugged Shaoran tightly. I don't know but I cried along the way home. Then, he stopped me by caught my wrist and hugged me. I wanted to let go of him but he didn't even move a bit. Then, he broke the hug and he gazed at my eyes and he kissed me on the lips and he said 'I love you' " I said and blushed when I remembered the scene of the kiss. Tomoyo froze and left speechless with her mouth jaw dropped to the floor. I took a deep breath and then continued.

"Then, I ran to my house as fast as I could. I reached my house and locked the door. He knocked the door nonstops and kept begging for my apology." I said as my voice was cracked.

"Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo called

"I don't know why. The other side of me feels angry with him. But the other feels that I want to convince him that I'm not angry. I can't choose any of them. What should I do?" I asked

"Wait" Tomoyo said

"Ah?" I asked in confusion

"Yes. The only thing that you can do at least is just to wait." Tomoyo said calmly

"But… What for?" I asked her with a big question mark on my face.

"Wait for the time that you can forgive him and give him an answer." Tomoyo explained

"Thanks for the advice Tomoyo-chan! I'm so lucky that I have a friend like you!" I said and gave her a smile.

"That's our Sakura's smile!" Tomoyo said happily and smiled back to me. Well, the break time has been over. All of us are going back into the classroom. Ms. Haruka is teaching the lesson now. It's Math, the lesson that I hate most. Fortunately, the lesson is quite easy, so I could understand. Fuuh. Five minutes to go to get out from this classroom. But it feels like eternity. The bell rang and I can go back home now

"Sakura!" Eriol called my name

"Yes? Oh! I forgot! Sorry" I said

"It's okay. I'll wait for you there! See ya!" Eriol said cheerfully as he went to the school park.

"Sakura…" Shaoran called

"Yes?" I answered him without facing him

"Are you mad at me?" Shaoran asked

"Well, you can say so. I'm mad, Shaoran. I need time. Please, let me think. I've got to go now. Bye" I said as I paced to the door and go to the school park.

_'Fool!_ _I'm such a fool. I make this friendship worst by confessed my feelings to her! If I didn't confess, it won't be like this! Li Shaoran you moron! Moron! _' Shaoran blamed himself

* * *

Well, I'm in the school park now. I saw Eriol is standing and rested his back on the tree's trunk.

"Hi Sakura! There's something that I want to say." Eriol said cheerfully. I walked and stood in front of him.

"What is it, Eriol-kun?" I asked

"I just want to tell you that…" Eriol couldn't finish but blushed a lot.

"Eriol-kun?" I asked in confusion

"I feel so happy around you. I feel so jealous when you were with other guys. I think… I think that I'm in love with you Sakura." Eriol said and hold my hands tight. I was a bit confused and shocked with the confession. I thought that Eriol likes Tomoyo.

"Would… would you be my girlfriend, Sakura?" Eriol blurted out

"Eh?" was all that I could say

"Will you?" Eriol asked once again

"Eriol-kun… Sorry. I… I can't be your girlfriend. I'm so sorry." I said

"Why?" Eriol asked back

"I… I don't know. I think, I've fallen for someone else. I'm truly sorry" I said as I let my hands go of his

"Is that… Shaoran?" Eriol said

"No! No! It's, it's not him! I-I mean. I mean, I-I don't know." I said and blushed madly.

"It's just a hunch. Well, go after him. Don't make him wait too long." Eriol said and smiled

"Eriol-kun… but I'm not in love with him" I blurted out

"Heh. You can't fool me, Sakura. You're just like an open book and I could read you easily." Eriol said and laughed

"What…what do you mean by that?" I asked

"Hmm. Let's see. You were blushing heavily when I asked you that the one that you love is Shaoran. That's the point." Eriol explained

"Everyone could do the same thing, Eriol-kun." I replied sarcastically.

"You are so dense, aren't you? You couldn't even figure out your feelings towards him" Eriol said and groaned

"I admit that I'm a dense one. But still. I don't know" I said

"At least, I could just say this to you, Sakura. whoever is that; tell him that you love him as soon as you have realized. Because, it would be really hurts if you're too late and couldn't utter a single word of confession to him. Or if he has been in someone else's arms and if that he has been gone." Eriol advised. I froze when I listened to Eriol's advice.

"Thanks for the advice, Eriol-kun. If I found that guy that I truly love, I will confess to him as soon as I could. Thank you" I said and thanked him.

"No problem. Well, you should get home before the sun sets." Eriol said

"Yeah. Thanks again. See ya!" I said and walked away

"See ya" Eriol replied.

-_In the other side…_-

Shaoran is inside his apartment room now. He went to the fridge to get some drinks. When he has taken a carton of orange juice from the fridge, his phone rang and he answered it immediately.

"Mother…?" was all things that he could say when he dropped his drink to the floor

…

To be continued

**_Miku88: Yeay! Cliffy! Well, how about the confession? Do you like it? Or is it too fast to confess? If it is, please tell me and I will fix it as soon as I can. Well, I made Shaoran's mother call him in the end of the story. What waits in the next chapter? Do you want to read it? Drop a review or I won't upload the ninth chapter! *threatening glare*. Thanks for reading and see ya on the next chappie!_**


End file.
